Some beverages such as wine should be consumed shortly after exposure to the atmosphere due to sensitivity to oxidation that can rapidly degrade beverage quality. While there have been numerous attempts to preserve shelf life of such beverages after a first pour, existing techniques such as manual evacuating pumps or needles for resealably piercing a wine cork are generally complex or unsatisfactory, requiring numerous additional handling steps, while still exposing wine to atmospheric oxygen in a manner that can lead to quicker spoliation. Other wine delivery systems similarly offer unsatisfactory, incomplete solutions. For example, a bag-in-a-box form factor is bulky and awkward for use at a dining table. Other techniques such as a bag-in-a-bottle, permit a more natural pouring experience, but permit significant infiltration of air into a wine container during use.
There remains a need for a dispenser system that extends the shelf life of a pourable beverage.